nonentityfandomcom-20200214-history
Box
Box is a male contestant on Non-Entity. He acts smart most of the time but is sensitive to insults, especially the insults that Illusion says. As the series went on, he slowly lost that personality and became bossy and easily angered. However, in Episode 5 he was possessed, and was discovered in Episode 8. Season 1 Episode 1 He first appeared telling Void that killing people was illegal and then was made fun of by Illusion. He did not appear in the challenge but was picked onto Carbonite's team. Episode 2 He was safe with 0 votes. In the challenge he remarked that the Nuke Shelter that appeared next to Blue Door would end up being part of the finale of the challenge, then got hit away by Eyepatch's dodgeball. Episode 3 After the elimination, he was getting angry at Void for freezing Carbonite. He then got into an argument with C4, which was then broken up by Nacho. In the challenge, he walked up to a plant store, refusing to believe a file folder would be hidden in there, but then realizing they had just set off a mini nuclear bomb in a game of dodgeball. He then walked inside, not noticing a folder hidden behind a pot plant outside the door. Near the end of the episode, he was seen saying that he hoped Carbonite would be safe in the elimination. Episode 4 He got 2 votes in the elimination and was safe. In the challenge, he attempted to give orders to his team but got stopped by 3D Glasses. In the cargo hold he was watching Carbonite somehow take a boat. He then followed him but ran into 3D Glasses. Later on, he was annoyed since Carbonite wasted his boat. However, he was given one by 3D Glasses. He jumped into the water and sunk Illusion, but got run over by Eyepatch's pirate ship. Episode 5 He got mad at Eyepatch, saying that he cheated by using a pirate ship. He then accused File Folder of being biased, and then the elimination began. He slowly got madder as the elimination progressed. He got annoyed when Text Box voted for 3D Glasses, and he then voted Arch as revenge. He received 2 votes from Arch and Slide. Once Arch had used his immunity, he had tied at 2 votes with Slide. In the tiebreaker challenge, he appeared to have the upper hand on Slide, but then Slide broke the fourth wall to 'cut and paste' Box off the edge of the platform, where he fell and lost. He stood up, but before File Folder could eliminate him, he got hit by a shadowy thing, which teleported him away. Episode 6 After the end of the episode, Pink Square wakes up in a dark cave. He calls out for help, and looks behind him to see a dark figure shaped similar to Box, with glowing red eyes. Episode 8 File Folder rediscovered Box when he visited Sheet's city. Box had been possessed by the shadowy thing that had hit him in Episode 5, and by the time Sheet found him, he had been abandoned by the Shadow and his face was unrecognizable. File Folder took Box with him when he left the city. Episode 9 He was in the eliminated contestant area when C4 was showing Lightning around. His face was still broken and he stood there doing nothing. His rejoin speech was him staring towards the camera. Episode 10 Box failed to rejoin, coming second to Pet Rock with only 10.5 votes. He was dropped back into the eliminated contestant area.Category:Contestants Category:Carbonite's team Category:Eliminated Category:Male Category:Host's & Characters In BFP